


【锤基ABO】警察基x混混锤《SEX ON FIRE》

by SHUOCHUAN



Category: Thor Loki - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUOCHUAN/pseuds/SHUOCHUAN
Summary: WARNING: 手铐 捆绑 灌肠 口交 脐橙 后入 中出 成结 催情剂
Relationships: Loki/Thor, thorki
Kudos: 27





	【锤基ABO】警察基x混混锤《SEX ON FIRE》

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: 手铐 捆绑 灌肠 口交 脐橙 后入 中出 成结 催情剂

正文🙌

如果有什么东西能让Laufeyson警官想辞职走人，那一定是眼前这个小混混。

Thor Odinson，20岁，西街区新晋小霸王，听说还被有意培养成为下一届黑帮头目。

而这位哥们现在就坐在自己对面，一脸的人畜无害，当然得忽略他胳膊上纹的耶梦加得和鼻梁上的伤口。

这家伙连续竟然能连续十天以不同理由进警局，每次还都或多或少地受点伤，是真的把警察局当医院了吗？

“手伸过来。”Loki拿着医药箱冷着脸叫金发的大男孩伸出手，手背上的伤口有些狰狞，新伤盖着旧伤，一片血肉模糊。

Laufeyson警官低着头仔仔细细清理伤口，却忽略了他头顶另一双盯着他的眼睛，一双充满爱与欲火的眼睛。

Thor 和Laufeyson警官的相遇没什么特别，十来天前夜里他“管辖”的地界冒出来几个愣头青，跟他的人起了冲突打了起来。接到求助的小头目带着钢管就加入了这场战斗，这下普通斗❔殴变成了械❔斗，双方战斗也一直僵持不下。

形式不容乐观。

连打架很少受伤的Thor都挨了几闷棍，后背火辣辣的疼，胳膊也被打伤了，只希望不要骨折。

Shit，对方好像哪个不要脸的玩意还带了刀，必须速战速决了，他们可不想闹出人命。

年轻的alpha抓住对方最强壮的人，几棍子将他打倒在地上，拳头如雷般落在对方的脸上，鲜血的铁锈味布满整个暗巷。

直到一个清冷的男声打破金属和肉体相互打击的声音。

“都不许动，把手举起来！”一个逆着光的身影从巷口逐渐靠近，身上还带着omega信息素的味道。

身旁满身血污的小混混们因为这味道更加躁动不安，这个城市里omega太少了，而且大多数是女性，男性omega对这群茹毛饮血的alpha来说就是不可多得的佳肴。

“hey, hey, hey, guys！是男性omega哎～”这群精虫上脑的混蛋现在连打架都顾不上了，只想扑倒误入狼窝的小绵羊。

“闭上你的嘴，重申一遍，把手举起来！”男子举着gun一步步靠近，等走近了Thor odinson才发现着gun瞄准的不是他的脑袋，而是他的心脏啊！

Fuck，怎么有这么辣的警察！

从娘胎里就横冲直撞的直男Thor从没想过自己有朝一日会为一个男人心动。

“听他的，把家伙放下。”alpha低沉的声音从人群后方传来，人群散开后loki这才注意到他们的小头目。金发的男子压在神志不清的可怜虫身上，一只手还掐着他脖子，眼神里满是狠劲。

“抱歉，警官，出了些小问题。”男子站起来甩了甩手上的血，抬头的一瞬间蓝眸子里的杀意浑然不见，还顺从地走上前主动让手铐拷住自己。

“走吧，警官。”

手背上涂抹的医用酒精将Thor的思绪硬生生拉了回来，回过神的小alpha盯着俯身给自己手上药的警官，非常清楚地感受但自己的弟弟抬头了。

别问问什么，他不过是突然想到了如果冷面Laufeyson警官趴在他腿间给他口jiao得有多爽，可能自己会控制不住🐍他一脸吧，maybe。

“今天就不拘你了，走吧。”Loki背对着alpha收拾医药箱，想赶紧把这个小大爷赶走，他被分配到这个警局不到一个月，却招惹上了这么大的麻烦，从各种意义上来说，都很大。刚才站起来抬头的一瞬间看到了这家伙盯着自己的眼神，fuck，大概只有傻子看不出里面的yu望。

Loki其实当警察已经三四年了，但是这个城市的情况着实少见。在这里，zheng府和警察负责管理明面，而黑帮则是统治鱼龙混杂的暗面。只要对方不特别出格，警方也不会刻意跟他们对着干，毕竟黑帮手里掌握的不仅仅是这个城市的暗网，还有一些不为人知道的金融交易。

“我一会还要去巡逻，你再每天没事就找理由往警局跑我就以妨碍公务的名义直接把你送进监❔狱。”然而Thor依旧稳如泰山地坐着，把警官的忠告当做耳旁风，眼睛却一刻不落地盯着藏在警裤下面的翘臀。

Loki Laufeyson警官刚来不到一个月，在这片却是出了名的冷面警察，平时不苟言笑，做起工作来也是雷厉风行，收拾了不少小偷小摸的混混。作为omega，他的躯体却丝毫不阴柔，也不同于alpha的粗犷，是种夹杂在二者之中具有力量的美感。平时一身的警服，把宽肩窄腰体现的淋漓尽致，他那屁股却是再宽大的裤子都遮不住的。

操，太辣了。

“Hey！odinson！你听到没有！”

“Well, well, sir，我这就走。”正在和自己邪念作斗争的Thor听到他的冷面警官有些温怒的命令，赶紧拿起外套准备开溜。

当然，还有另一个原因。

他可不想老二顶破裤子，当众勃起。

“Odinson，等下。”

“…你的手。不要再受伤了，之前伤口好了一半又被打裂了，再受伤会化脓的。”

噗…怎么会有这么可爱的人。

“yes, sir.” Thor心里乐开了花，看来这些天故意手受的伤没白费。

“还有，明天不许再找茬被弄进警局了，我们很忙的。”Laufeyson警官郁闷地收拾东西还不忘再重复一遍忠告，却不知年轻的alpha已经站在了自己身旁。

Thor觉得自己紧张得像个给初恋表白的大男孩，“好吧…我答应你，sir。那作为交换…明晚可以和我一起吃顿晚餐吗？”

“我拒绝，快滚。”

Fine，看来伤还是白受了，妈的。

情场失意的odinson先生拎着一瓶啤酒边走边喝，恍惚间竟然看到了不应该出现在这片的Laufeyson警官，他明明应该在相反的片区巡逻的。

FUCK！FUCK！Thor心中警铃大作，前面是这片该死的红灯区，他一个omega怎么会跑过来，每个巷子里都充斥着催qing剂，这下真的是羊入虎穴了。

Thor跟着omega在巷子里七拐八拐，等追到他的时候Laufeyson警官被一群图谋不轨的人围了个严严实实，隔着人群都能闻到omega发qing的味道。

“Hey！fuck off！”金发的alpha像头小狮子，一把扯开了围着的男人们，把瑟缩在地上的警官抱起，凶神恶煞地盯着垂涎者们。

“呦，这不是Thor odinson吗？怎么？你也被这omega的小屁股给迷晕了啊？”

“闭上你的臭嘴吧，fucking shit。”

那几个男人也被thor身上的暴怒的信息素吓退了一半，“well, well，我们不跟你抢，祝你有个美好的夜晚。”说罢就三步并做两步地开溜，没人想因为一个omega惹怒未来的老大。

凌晨一点的风有些冰凉，但对火球一般发热的omega却是十分舒畅的缓解物。Thor把一米八几的laufeyson警官稳稳地抱在怀里，朝着回去的方向走去。发情期的警官先生的信息素跟往常相比多了些甜腻的味道，跟着微风一起勾得Thor心神不宁。

“emmmm…odinson？你怎么…？”

怀里的可人缓缓转醒，“呃…我看到你进了红灯区，就跟了进去…”Thor想了想还是将实际情况全班托出，“等我找到你的时候你已经发情了，还被几个混蛋alpha围住。不过！他们没能干什么，我把他们赶跑了。”

“哇哦，谢谢你，小英雄？”发qing期的Loki没了以往的冰冷，现在更像香草味的冰激凌，紧紧粘在Thor的身上。

“My pleasure, sir.”突然被大自己十岁的omega夸奖，Thor不好意思得笑了笑，“那…现在是回警局？还是回你家？我送你回去。”

“回我家吧，下一个路口右转就到了。不过，在这之前，你先放我下来。”

“啊？你能走路了吗？”

“大概…被风吹了好多了，应该没事。”loki实在是觉得被一个大男孩公主抱在怀里的感觉过于羞耻。

“算了，我还是背你吧，也没多远了。”

Loki的鼻尖轻触着alpha的腺体，他把信息素控制得很好，只有淡淡地橙皮的味道，和他的硬汉形象极其不搭，却让loki感到无比的放松和舒服，“谢谢…”，omega昏昏沉沉地嘟囔出谢语，便在alpha清爽的信息素下再次睡去。

Thor一进家就将睡得迷迷糊糊的laufeyson警官轻轻放进放好冰水的浴缸里，沾了水的淡蓝色警服贴在身上，隐隐透出挺立的粉红色ru头。微微开合的嘴唇轻喘着气，下身鼓起一个小帐篷，刚才放他下来的时候还发现裤子后面也湿了一大片。

年轻的alpha觉得自己又要绷不住了，湿身诱惑谁能遭得住啊！为了维护自己最后的正面形象，他不得不转过身去背靠着浴缸等着Loki醒来。

“Thor？你还没走啊…”冰水的作用下体内郁结的qing欲消减了一大半，醒来却发现传说中凶神恶煞的小霸王坐在瓷砖上靠着自己的浴缸打瞌睡。

“唔…你醒了？我有点不放心就没走…”

“我没什么事了，还是得再对你说声谢谢，Thor。那本来不是我巡逻的区域，但原本负责那片的fandral请假了，想着也是顺路过去看看没想到竟然中了计…我本来这几天就在热潮期，是我考虑不周。”loki一边说着话一边慢条斯理地脱掉身上的警服，赤luo地躺在浴缸里，“帮我去卧室床头柜里拿个抑制剂和睡衣好吗？”

Thor站在暗恋对象的卧室粗喘着气，刚才听到身后脱衣服的声音，觉得自己的老二都要爆炸了。他得赶紧走了，再多留五分钟他绝对会把Loki捆在床上cao。

拉开抽屉的一瞬间，alpha觉得自己等不了那么久了，五分钟都闲长。

**Loki绝对在勾引他，绝对。**

Omega站在浴室的镜子前面盯着自己发红的躯体，高翘的欲望，挺立的乳尖，还有后穴无法忽略的粘腻感。他不知道自己到底想干嘛，刚才竟然有一瞬间想跟这个比自己小10岁的alpha上床，可能真的是疯了吧，操。

Loki正打算问问出去拿东西的某人怎么还没回来，却被灰色的毛绒睡袍一下包住身体，“Hey，我的抑制剂呢？”身后的野兽却沉默不语的散发着alpha的信息素，让好不容易才消减的欲望再次攀升。

Thor从后面环住警官先生，早就硬的发涨的阴茎隔着睡袍在他的股缝里来回耸动。

“你的抑制剂在这，sir。”

Loki知道手腕被睡袍带子捆在花洒柱子上才反应过来发生了什么，“我操你妈的odinson！你干什么！”屁股里还正被往里塞灌肠的管子，操。

“这不是你想要的吗？sir？”

“我想要个屁！？我让你拿抑制剂不是让你拿你那混蛋玩意捅我！”水流汩汩地顺着管子把omega的小腹撑起，喉咙里的呻吟再也抑制不住，“呃…哈…快拔出去…好涨…”

“你不想跟我做吗？sir？”alpha对loki的请求不闻不问，反而上手轻轻按压微鼓的小腹，“那你干什么要让我看到你五颜六色的小玩具呢？灌肠的管子也是从你抽屉里拿的哦…”

“我是个有正常需求的成年人！嗯…fuck…拔出去！快…嗯啊…”

Thor站起身来把灌肠的水关掉，默默捡起地上自己的外套，“既然你不想做，那我也就不打扰了，晚安，sir。”说罢头也不回地想门口走去，表现的非常决绝。

“Thor odinson！你他妈今天敢走出这个门！你他妈就不是男人！”

还没走到门口的alpha听到来自浴室的咆哮，欣喜若狂地扔下外套跑回了“案发现场”，但在Loki的眼里，这百分百就是一只金毛屁颠屁颠地来找主人要甜头的画面。

Loki相信自己的一世英名绝对会葬送在这双狗狗眼身上。

回来的Alpha没有急着进行下一步，反而是慢慢将肠道里的水导出来，又再把管子插进已经松软的小穴，进行第二次甚至第三次灌肠。

被后穴里源源不断的水流折磨到快要崩溃的omega深刻体会到了热潮期+催情剂+alpha信息素同时作用的酸爽感，thor每次帮他导出液体的时候手指总会有意无意地碰到那一点，自己的两条腿像是筛子一样抖个不停，感谢绑住睡袍带，否则自己早就跪倒在alpha面前了。

最终，在第三次灌肠的时候，loki因为让人疯狂的鼓胀感和后穴那两根混蛋手指射了个精光。也要感谢自己深明大义地在浴室里安了镜子，正好对着花洒柱，让他可以清楚得看到了自己的小腹如何鼓起又凹陷，双球怎样提起然后弄脏了浴室的地板和alpha的裤子。

Thor也被loki的举动吓到了，他原本是想着多灌几次肠，别弄伤了他，没想到laufeyson警官这么敏感，早早交了第一炮。

Alpha抱起还沉溺在高潮余韵里的omega，像个树懒一样挂在自己身上，thor还未释放的需要正好卡在两个肉臀瓣中间，感受后穴一阵又一阵的湿润。

果然Loki高潮的时候和自己想的一样美，墨绿色的眼睛蓄满泪水，像小鹿一样惹人怜爱。

Omega被摔进床垫时才彻底从刚才的酥麻里清醒过来，眼前的青年早就脱了得一件不剩。loki以为上半身会像右胳膊一样布满纹身，没想到只有左边靠近心脏的肋骨上有一句英文。而Thor对自己的坚挺毫不遮拦，正大光明地向omega展示对他的渴求。

“满意吗？sir？”

“一般满意。”Loki口是心非地回答问题，双腿却不自觉的分开，向alpha展示自己再次勃起的阴茎和已经就位的后穴。

SEX ON FIRE. 

Loki平躺着享受来自alpha的顶级服务，他灵巧的舌头撬开自己的牙关，滑过牙龈，吸允舌尖，在整个口腔里游走。正沉浸在法式香吻的警官先生没有意识到身上的小狮子拿起了手铐，把已经磨红的双手扣在了床头的铁柱子上。

“你干什么！又拷我？？？”

“你明明很喜欢，loki。柜子的小玩意完完全全提体现了你的变态属性哦。”好吧，不得不承认，金属冰凉的触感的确让omega更湿了。

此时alpha的舌头已经转战去了Loki的耳朵，他从锁骨一路啃咬至耳朵根部，再舌头卷住耳垂，轻拉轻扯，最后一点点舔舐整个耳廓，整个一套下来omega已经小高潮了好几回，眼里全是欲望的泪水，整个卧室充斥着呻吟声，粗喘声，粘腻的水声，还有手铐碰撞的声音。

“Thor…进来…快进来…嗯…哼哈…”

“Yes, sir. 你真的像个夹不住小屁股的whore。” 

Alpha的阴茎像一条长鞭，把后穴的褶皱撑平，一路开拓肠肉，擦过好几个敏感点，“啊…哈…Thor…慢点…please！”而后穴也不甘示弱地不停收缩，咬紧趁虚而入的入侵者。

Loki的一条腿被金发的大男孩抬起，另一条腿自觉地缠上他的腰，身体里的坚挺以不同的角度不断冲撞着，寻找两个最重要的point。

而thor还有余力去攻击omega胸前的两点，牙齿轻咬住一边挺立的乳头，将它拉起折磨，又整个口含住Loki的胸肌，把它吸得肿胀发红。另一只手也没能闲着，食指不停地搓揉乳尖，指甲抠挖着艳红上的缝隙，试图引出更多东西。

Loki觉得自己的胃都快要被这个混小子顶出来了，自从找到他的前列腺后，没一次挺动都稳、准、狠地精准打击在那一点，omega随着每一次攻击叫得酥之入骨，暗自祈祷希望明天他的前列腺没有被捣烂。

但恬不知耻的alpha并不打算止步于此，他将被顶得说不出来一句完整话的omega翻了个身，还在体内的阴茎碾压了一圈的敏感点，瞬间Loki的欲望在刺激下不断往外冒前液，将身下的灰色床单弄湿了一大片。

回归本能地alpha在寻找另一个秘密基地。

而这个体位更易于达成这个目标。

打桩机般的alpha顶得loki往前窜，而交叠的小臂难以维持平衡，中途好几次都没身后的种马顶翻在床，又被抓着腰摆正继续操干。敏感的后穴持续不断地收缩，也逼得alpha漏了点精液，混着omega后穴的体液在穴口卷出一圈白色的泡沫。

皇天不负有心人，thor终于在蹭蹭贴合的肠肉中找到了隐蔽的生殖腔的入口，龟头却半卡在腔口不打算进去。金发的大男孩吻着omega后颈的腺体，“我可以进来吗？my little bitch…”

“你还在…等…呃…什么？”话音刚落，alpha解开了loki手腕上的手铐，让他骑在了自己的身上。“这个姿势你更好掌握些，我怕我弄伤你。”

Omega双手撑在thor的胸肌让，双腿跪在两侧，一点点吞下粗长的欲望，再次寻找半开的腔口。不知道是不是错觉，Loki觉得这混蛋玩意比刚开始更粗了一圈，后穴口被撑开到最大，在湿滑的甬道里上下探索。当圆润的龟头再次捣进omega的生殖腔，成熟肥沃的腔体立刻吸住了入侵者，迫不及待地想挤出点什么。

Thor也抵抗不过30岁omega多汁的生殖腔，强忍了一晚上的精液随着结的膨大开始灌溉Loki体内的这块秘密基地。体内射精的快感也把omega推上了高潮的巅峰，他的挺立也止不住地再次流出稀薄的精液，同时生殖腔和肠道也不停地分泌液体，有一部分被alpha的结堵在了腔内，混着精液与巨大的结，平坦的小腹被微微鼓起，而另一部分肠液则顺着甬道直冲而下，打湿了thor的囊袋。

Thor撑着头含情脉脉地看着趴在胸脯等待结消下去的laufeyson警官，他修长的手指在左肋骨上的那句话来回滑动。

“The sun will shine on us again.”

“这应该不是谁的诗吧？我从来没听过。”

“嗯。我妈妈说我小时候生了场大病，高烧不下，险些烧瞎了。突然有天清晨我的烧就退下了，醒来后我就对妈妈说了这句话，说是梦里的一个人告诉我的。”Thor把玩着身上人的黑发，“我好像记得那个人说他是我的弟弟，所以后来我就决定把这句话纹在靠近心脏的肋骨上面，如果有前世，他一定对我很重要。”

“哇哦，真是浪漫，所以，我的大野兽，我们现在可以睡觉了吗？我真的要困死了。”loki直起身子，从任务结束的大棒上离开，没了堵塞刚射进去的液体顺着大腿流下，“等等，我还有个礼物没给你。”

Alpha翻下床，从床头柜的抽屉里拿出了个非常刺眼的玩意。fine，是个男性omega专用的双头按摩棒。

“把他插进你的小屁股，这样射进去的东西就不会就出来了。”这位二十岁的alpha脸不红心不跳地一边说着混话，一边不容分说地把按摩棒插进了被磨得通红的穴口。按摩棒的一头抵在omega的前列腺上，从茎干的中部偏上的地方分叉出去的另一头插进了松软的生殖腔，把残留不多的精液死死堵在了里面。

“thor odinson，你才真正是个变态吧。”

第二天Loki是被体内微微振动的按摩棒和双腿间的怪兽舔醒的。

“你他妈是…嗯…不用睡觉吗？”

靠，这家伙的口活也太好了，从囊袋到柱身再到龟头，无一遗漏，舔舐着每一处褶皱和缝隙，还时不时来一个深喉，弄得omega气都喘不过来。两人正准备来一场更深入的晨间交流会的时候，Loki不合时宜的电话铃才让警官先生想起来来今天还要上班。

“你在哪呢？已经迟到了半个小时了啊。”电话里传来Natasha局长的声音，Loki只好硬着头皮现场扯谎。

“呃…不好意思，Natasha。昨天我不太舒服，吃了药今早…操…呃啊…”

该死的odinson，明明知道自己在跟局长打电话还敢咬他的顶端。

“哇哦…看来晨间运动还没结束呢，昨天晚上有人看到你被odinson背回了公寓，我就是来打电话问问你是不是被迷奸了。既然这样那我就不打扰了，今天下午记得过来，要开会。”

“呃…好的…谢谢。”loki强忍着喉头的呻吟，用脚踹开了在自己身上胡作非为的alpha，却被他拉起小腿亲吻脚踝。

“我们还有一个早上呢，my love。”

Laufeyson警官腰酸背疼地坚持坐了一个下午，后穴里还有个小小的肛塞，昨晚再加上今早搞得太过火了，以至于结束的时候发现自己后穴怎么也合不拢，射进去的白浊不停地往外冒，当然还有自己的体液，毕竟热潮期还有整整两天，所以只好借助外力来堵住自己的欲望。

整个警局的人今天都是一脸八卦的眼神盯着loki，的确作为一个看起来会单身一辈子的警察，被一个比自己小十岁的alpha上了已经够离谱了，更drama的是他还是下一届黑帮的候选人，自己还被他拷着手铐按在床上操，当然最后一点只有他俩知道。

上帝保佑，请不要让他的小男朋友再处什么鬼把戏。

好不容易熬到下班的omega扶着自己快被折腾散架的腰，慢吞吞地移动到警局门口，却被眼前的情况吓得差点缩回办公室。

Thor odinson，果然是不出所料一分钟都闲不下来。

西街区著名小霸王，下届黑帮候选人，穿着一整套灰蓝色的西装，手捧公司玫瑰花，用他那蓝色双狗狗眼不停向站在警局门口的黑发警官献媚。

**“Laufeyson警官，今晚您能赏脸跟我共进晚餐吗？** ”


End file.
